


Hiraeth

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Post-Project Freelancer, wash needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: Hiraeth: A homesickness for a home to which you can no longer return, a home that maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, a grief for the lost places of your past.





	

Washington misses home. Not the Mother of Invention, and certainly not the Freelancer program. No.

Home was York’s playful teasing, the glint of amusement that put him at ease even at the worst of times. Home was North’s worried hand heavy on his shoulder, in the soft timbre of his voice. Home was Maine’s soft growls and warm bear hugs, melting tension from his bones. Home was C.T’s joking slaps and dorky laughs. Home was South’s aggressive no-fucks-given attitude, and the quiet worry underneath. Home was Florida’s fatherly care and the constant fragrance of tropical air. Home Wyoming’s shitty knock knock jokes and tea parties. Home was Carolina’s barely hidden laughs and silent smiles.

But it’s gone. His personality is a shadow of his former self and his home is gone. Carolina rarely laughs now, never smiles.

But he’s learning. Learning how to make a new home.

In Caboose’s pointless comments and surprising wisdom. In Tucker’s shitty innuendos and complaints. In Simmons’ determination and high pitched voice. In Sarge’s crazy conspiracies and obsessive love of shotguns. In Donut’s unapologetic personality. In Carolina’s concern and sisterly care. Even Church’s sass and the aggressive protectiveness that he feels towards the reds and blues. 

He’s learning. And maybe this home is better, maybe this time it’ll last. 


End file.
